Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Game-fanatic/Part Two
To Last Walkthrough! Land-Ho You've been sailing for a while, and it's already nighttime. But Link has also finally arrived at their destination. Once you go up to look at what's goin' on, your eyes are met with a huge, menacing structure with heavy security and filled with dark monsters. This also happens to be the nesting place of the giant bird that took Link's sister. The pirates have thought up a terribly insane means of entering the island ahead - they're gonna launch Link from a catapult! When you land from your flight a few things happen. First, Link's sword goes flying off and lands on a ledge. Second, once you swim out of the water and set foot on the grounds of the Forsaken Fortress (the name of this island), Tetra contacts you using something she had snuck into your pocket earlier - the Pirate's Charm! She warns you of the island's foreboding security, mysterious residencies, and dangerous territory. Thanks for the comforting words, Tetra. Now time to get to work, there is spotlights shining all over the ground you're gonna have to go to. For future reference, if you grab an empty barrel and drop it over yourself, you'll look like a moving barrel, when sneaking past guards or spotlights, just stop and they'll think you're a barrel. But as for now, agreeing with User Portal-Kombat's methods, I suggest you have Link run straight into the light. Then you'll be thrown into a cell, and it will be easier to navigate yourself. As for getting out of this jail cell, it's easy. Just climb up on that table then hop across onto the shelf. From there, remove the vase, and I hope you're not claustrophobic, 'cause then Link will have to crawl into the hole it covered. That will take you directly to the other side of your cell - you're free! Now go forward into that hall, and before I go ahead on myself, there is a treasure chest, which you can open if you wish, as well as any other chest, but I'm going to tell you, since you'll be able to see the chests yourself when you are traveling in this game, I'm not gonna mention them. And, if you want to jump down from this floor you're on and try to open the cell below, you can, there will be Piece of Heart #1 there in a chest, get four of those and your life gauge will be increased by one! Anyway, continuing from where I left off, if you opened that chest that's in front of you, you should've gotten a Dungeon Map, which will help guide you through the Forsaken Fortress. Okay, now swing yourself to the other side using that hanging lantern, then enter the door to the left (where there's a chest containing a Compass, which tells you where boss-areas are and where chests are), then swing across this hanging lantern and enter the door. You'll find yourself in a hall with an outside view from either side. From here, go to the left opening, and immediately take another left, and you'll be following a path that leads to a ladder, which, in turn, leads to one of the spotlight mechanisms, all of these machines should be shut down, so you can progress further in this level. Once again, User Portal-Kombat knows what he's doing on this level, so I am following his method, which is one of the most productive. So, you follow that path till you've reached the ladder. Have Link climb up it, and if you go around to look at the other side of the spotlight mechanism, you'll see a Blue Bokoblin! If you just use your shield and block a few of its attacks, eventually its weapon will shoot off and fall to the ground, then you must run to get it before it does, and hit him a few times with his own weapon! Once it is defeated the spotlight mechanism will shut off. There is two more. Sometimes, if defeated, a Blue Bokoblin will drop things called Joy Pendants, of which will become useful later in the game. 1/3 Bokoblins Down Now, to get the other two, climb down the ladder and reenter the hall with the outside views and there'll be two ways to go, the one is a balcony, don't go into that one, go into the one that leads to the grounds being swept over with the searchlights-area, and follow the small path to the northwest, and climb up the ladder, then do the same as you did before with the last spotlight mechanism. Now, go back to the area where you had found the Dungeon Map, and, this time, go into the right door. Then you'll be in another hallway with balconies and stuff. Take a left and go up the ladder, and take care of this Bokoblin the same way you had the others. Now, come back down to the hall that you went through to get here, and enter the door to at the end of the hall that you haven't entered yet, and you'll be in a room with unrealistically large bunk beds. To your right is a statue of a monster. And on the ground underneath the platform you're on, on one of the bottom bunk beds, there is a chest with a Yellow Rupee; worth 10 Rupees! You can get it if you want, but be careful - that statue has spent a month for cleaning that there red carpet, and doesn't want no meddling kids messin' it up, and if you're near that carpet, he'll get angry enough to shoot lasers from his eyes at you! But seriously, if you get too close to the red carpet-area, it will shoot lasers at you. Anyway, swing yourself to the other platform using the hanging lantern, then enter the door straight ahead. Once you've entered it you'll find yourself in a room rising high above the visible, lower floor, the camera will zoom onto a large door, the door you have to get into. The path leading to that door is heavily guarded. Quickly grab a barrel and walk over to the first pillar, and wait for the Lantern Moblin to get a good distance between you and him. There's also rats scurrying about the floorboards, which can sometimes nip at you while under a barrel, just don't move too much around them and you should be fine. Golly! These Moblins live like pigs - with rats runnin' around, and what's even WORSE, they LOOK like pigs too! But oh well, you'll have to deal with them. The key to avoiding these Moblins is to not move when they're near you or facing you. Especially be still if they're sniffing their nose while they're next to you. Try to, at all times, keep a comfortable distance between the Moblins. So, you can walk at the edge of the platform and inch yourself closer to the door every time you know you're safe to. This is easily the most difficult part of this level, and it may take you a few times, so just take your time, and you won't struggle too much. Once you've past the first Moblin, and you're somewhat close to the edge of the rails to the door, wait for the second Moblin to get close to rounding the pillar just past the doorsteps, then you can walk briskly to the edge of the doorsteps and make your way up to the door. Close Encounter Now that you're out in the fresh-air, there's one more Lantern Moblin to get past, but no worries, it isn't too hard. Just grab a barrel and walk up, and when he's turning the corner, just run off up the path to the left. Keep following the path, and you'll come to a large opening in your way. To get to the other side, face the wall next to the edge of where the floor had collapsed, and choose the option "Sidle". Hold the A-Button when Sidling. Now, once you've shimmied your way to the other side, follow the path a little higher until you've finally reached the top of the central tower. Once you're at the top, Link notices his sword! You finally got it back! But while Link's parading with joy, a Green Bokoblin appears! The Green Bokoblins are significantly stronger than Blue ones, as they equip themselves with large machetes, as opposed to Boko Sticks. But don't worry too much, this being your first Mini Boss battle, it isn't too hard. Though he takes a lot more standard hits to rid of than his blue counterparts, he still will be bested just as easily. After you defeated the Green Bokoblin, you can go into the door it was guarding, and, when you've entered, Link finds Aryll and two other girls locked up in a cage! Both brother and sister found a sudden great hope in seeing each other, but before Link could get too close to his sister, the Helmaroc King appears from the ceiling - the same beastly fowl that had apparently kidnapped ALL these girls! The Helmaroc then captures Link in his claws and flies over to a mysterious man with fiery-colored hair, cloaked in a dark, large sleeved robe. The bird caws questionably, and the mystery man gestures a command. Before you know it, Link is sent soaring through the air, from being flung by the bird. Link lay unconscious, floating in the waters of the Great Sea... To Next Walkthrough! Category:Walkthroughs